unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
Elaine/Relationships
Wellston Private High School Seraphina As Elaine's roommate, Seraphina sees Elaine's more friendly and hospitable side. However, Seraphina's close friendship with John was a constant source of tension between the two, due to Elaine's prejudice against cripples. Seraphina was often annoyed by Elaine's critique, and has silenced her with her ability on at least one occasion. Despite this strain in their relationship, Elaine is genuinely concerned for Seraphina's well-being, as shown when she was worried about Seraphina becoming a superhero and a potential target for EMBER. She remains close to Seraphina even after her ability loss. Though she worries Seraphina's condition is permanent, she tries to assure her that it will wear off. Seraphina continues to be annoyed by Elaine's fussing, only now it's because she's not obligated to care about an Ace turned Cripple. John Elaine is the first person at Wellston to strike up a conversation with John. Seeing the new student, Elaine welcomed John and asked him various questions about his education before attending Wellston. However, her hospitality quickly turned to hostility when John claimed to be a cripple. From that point on, Elaine treated John with contempt and avoided contact as much as possible. Despite this, Elaine agreed to heal John at Seraphina's request, out of respect for her roommate. It was during the healing that Elaine realized John's true nature, having just healed three students (including Arlo) with identical injuries. John responded by confirming his power and threatening her to keep quiet. Since then, Elaine has been terrified and submissive towards John. Arlo Elaine respects Arlo more than any other student at Wellston and will follow every order he gives her. They are both on the Turf Wars roster, though she's never had to heal him until he provoked John. It is implied Arlo assigned Seraphina to be Elaine's roommate as it is Elaine's job to report anything suspicious regarding Seraphina. Chapter 17 Elaine, like many students of Wellston, looks up to Arlo as one of the strongest students in the school and a capable decision-maker. Arlo is usually the first person Elaine will turn to whenever she has concerns on her mind. However, after Arlo was badly defeated by John, she noticed Arlo becoming more submissive. She would rather not become too involved with their private conflict, though her willingness to take a knife for her King proves she remains loyal. It is also implied that Elaine has a crush on Arlo, as she brightens and blushes when he texts her. It is also implied that Arlo does not reciprocate her feelings. Isen, Blyke, and Remi As Healer for Wellston's Turf Wars roster, Elaine heals Remi and Blyke whenever they get injured during matches with rival schools. Recently, Elaine has had to answer late-night calls from the two (plus Isen) whenever Remi gained mysterious injuries. Chapter 103 They refused to explain themselves the first time, but at the next session Elaine witnessed their argument after their near-fatal encounter with Volcan. The details of a murder and barely escaping with their lives left Elaine quite shaken, so she later called Arlo to deal with the matter. Chapter 118 The thought of answering the door for the trio asking to heal Remi yet again had begun to aggravate her. Chapter 123 References Category:Relationships